Circo di Foglie
by Noctillionine13
Summary: Naruto's eyes glimmered as the center ring was encased in a beam of light. There stood the poised ringmaster, his presence sent a hush over the crowd, with the tilt of his hat and a sly smirk he quietly spoke "Welcome to the greatest show on earth."
1. Chapter 1 the circus is in town!

**Hello **** this is my first Naruto fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated and also ideas, the story will progress and I hope that it will spur my writing onto greater heights. **

**For those who do not know the story may become SasuNaru but I still HAVE NOT decided currently the plot is based on a trip to the circus that leaves Naruto yearning to join the most amazing show on earth but nothing is ever simple and straightforward also with performers and people common to the Naruto series he is sure to encounter some lively personalities. So are you up to read the story? If so then let's begin!**

It was marvelous, it was amazing, it went beyond words. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out his head at the imagery placed in front of him, colors, lights and spectacular sounds all flooded his senses at once. The smell of the popcorn being passed around so eagerly, the vivid pigmentation of every object that went passed his eyes, and the seemingly mind blowing ooohs and aaahs from the awe struck crowd, truly this place was magical.

_Earlier the day before…_

Naruto quickly walked through the town square hoping no one would yell at him today; he didn't want a repeat of yesterday's events, it took him at least three showers to finally get the paint out of his hair.

Konoha, an immense city inside of Japan, an interesting place where life seemed to be encased in the populations own bubble of interests. No one ever left Konoha unless they had encountered vast riches or had finally given up on their "big city" dreams. For Naruto neither of these fantasies described his life, an orphan from birth the poor child had survived by merely scrounging around the city in hopes of one day actually attaining something worth living for, other than the prostitution that seemed to befall most of his comrades. Though many a time Naruto had thought of this "alternative route" he shied away from it. Naruto himself was not ugly, actually to many quite the opposite, some would go as far as the describe him as Adonis like a bronzed alpine body reaching past 6 foot complete with washboard abdominals and toned muscles accentuated by gleaming expressive azure eyes that seemed to compliment the luscious flaxen hair that protruded in every direction ; the only imperfection, if one could even call them that, were the six scars that lined Naruto's cheeks though they simply added to the animalistic look of the enchanting youth.

Overall Naruto was gorgeous but to many he was a nuisance, a well know practical joker Naruto's harmonious laughter could be heard bellowing from within him where ever one may have been located in the city. Though he did not resort to trickery to bamboozle others out materials such as food or clothes rather Naruto loved the adrenaline of well executed prank, actually Naruto loved adrenaline period.

Many a time would the locals see the Adonis running throughout the city while a crowd would slowly attempt to ensnare him, Naruto was not only fast but also smart, though not the "book smart" that society bases intelligence off of, if that was the case Naruto was as useful as pen with no ink, but rather "street knowledge" as it has been called. During his many years in the city Naruto knew every route, back door, alley way and rooftop the city had to offer and to Naruto Konoha was a vast playground waiting to be explored by the teen.

"Finally" Naruto said to himself as he reached the hospital, it wasn't uncommon for the youth to arrive there seeing as his "aunt" was the chief of medicine. Naruto greeted Shizune, the assistant and mildly chatted before reaching his destination. As he pushed open the door one could read the plaque stating the renowned doctor's name, Tsunade Sanin. Naruto strode to the chair behind the large oak desk, he comfortably sat down and commenced with devouring the heat up Ramen that Shizune had graciously bestowed upon him when he walked past her earlier.

"Aaah, granny sure is living the high life here. I mean look at this great view." Naruto swiveled around to see out the large glass wall that lay behind him. The view truly was spectacular, since the hospital was located toward the nucleus of the city one saw every detail the metropolis had to offer. People jostled and sped to reach their next destination while swerving and dodging the oncoming traffic whose drivers blatantly blared their car horns in an attempt to accelerate the pedestrians. Shops and restaurants signs littered the walkways advertising sales and afternoon specials, the balconies and rooftops were covered with people enjoying the lovely sun whilst chatting about their appointments and daily events. It might not have been perfect but it was home,

Tsunade burst into the room screaming into her cell phone "You tell him that I need that report now! Well I don't care how long it takes or what he has to do to finish it, but tell him that it will be done or I will finish him along with the report." With a snap of the device she breathed in and began to massage her temples.

"Ugh great I trade one annoyance for another. What do you need brat?" She leaned over her desk exposing her rather well endowed chest to Naruto. Though it seemed unprofessional Tsunade was highly vain and her already youthful image assisted her self-confidence.

" Wow this is the thanks I get for carting all your crap around town, next time I'll send some idiot to do." Naruto retaliated.

"No need seeing as the idiot was you." Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and shoved a fork full of Ramen into his mouth.

"Wis iz de wast thime I shelp vu."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tsunade barked. Naruto swallowed the noodles.

"I said this is the last time I help you." He folded his arms in finality.

"eh" Tsunade walked around her room until she found the file she was looking for.

Forcing Naruto out of the luxurious chair, she plopped the file down and opened it to see its contents.

"Hmm well this is strange but it looks like he'll be on his feet in a couple days but wow I've never had an injury like this before. " Tsunade mumbled to herself.

"Like what?" Naruto stopped prancing around the room to look at the file Tsunade was examining.

"What this, nothing much just a minor animal bite. It seems that this man, she pointed to the photo, was bit by a Bengal Tiger just yesterday. It was not major seeing from the post ER photos but the initial shock was enough to worry many of our faculty. Though in the tiger's defense this man, she pointed to another photo this one of the tiger and another younger looking man, the animal tamer said it was in defense due to a stunt involving a fire breathing gone wrong, understandable, and since the man is filling no lawsuits the tiger is free to go."

Naruto was at a loss for words, was all this normal to Tsunade?

"Where did they get a tiger from?"

"Oh silly me, these are circus folk they live for the thrill and with any show like this there is always a risk factor." Tsunade flipped the page to view the medical report.

Thrill…risk factor, Naruto's blood began to boil while his nerves shook. He was instantly interested and who knew maybe going to circus would be fun.

"Tsunade where is this circus currently? I mean they must be in town right?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Hmm I'm not quite sure…"

"Tsunade?" Shizune's voice rang in over the intercome. "There is a man here to see you, his name is Kakashi Hatake"

"Oh yes send him in at once." Tsunade said.

The door creaked open and in stepped and odd looking man. He was alpine and fit with unusual grayish white hair that stuck out from the side of his head like scarecrow. His left eye was cover with a navy blue scarf that also looped around to cover his mouth and neck. His crutches limited his speed but he seemed to walk well with them. He wore a fitted burgundy v-neck sweater with dark blue jeans; it suited him quite well and made him look rather attractive, seeing as he was in his mid 20's. He hobbled up to the desk and smiled at both Tsunade and Naruto, well you could tell he was smiling because his right eye squinted.

"I wanted to personally thank you for helping me healing as quickly as possible. From all of us at the Circo di Foglie(1) we humbly thank you and hope that you will accept this token of our gratitude." He handed out two pieces of paper and Tsunade grabbed them.

"I hope you will be able to come, I know it's short notice but it is the last show we will be doing in Konoha." He smiled once more.

"I will earnestly try but I know Naruto would love to attend, he was just asking me about your show." She pointed toward Naruto who blushed.

"Oh pleased to meet you Naruto, my name is Kakashi Hatake I am the manager of the Circo di Foglie. It would be marvelous if you could attend our show as well."

"Come on Kakashi, I'm not going to wait forever and don't use the "I got lost on the path of life" excuse we have a show to prepare for."

All out attention diverted to the voice behind Kakashi. A boy glided through the room so quickly and quietly Naruto was surprised when he made it to the desk. He was breathtaking, lithe body with a svelte aura around him, his kyanite colored hair glimmered in the lighting whilst protruding backward but his bangs fell in front of his face. They contrasted against his alabaster skin and landed on his high cheekbones, the true striking part of his appearance was his onyx eyes that pierced and analyzed everything that caught his line of vision. His permanent scowl didn't even dent his beauty if anything it merely enhanced it. To add to his aura of mystery and cosmopolitan stance the blue and black stripped cardigan that ran over his slim form with black skinny jeans that hugged his hips and the white v neck shirt with dark blue vans for shoes, he truly was sex personified.

"Tsunade, Naruto met my nephew and the ringmaster of our grand show Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi spoke.

"Well it's a pleasure to met you, Sasuke. I do hope that you will forgive us for keeping Kakashi away from you but I must warn you, he is allowed to walk, nothing more. His body is still recuperating and if possible you should allow him to sit for the majority of the next few days and get plenty of rest of course." Tsunade handed him a piece of paper and the boy grabbed it.

"I will see to it." Sasuke glanced up at Naruto and smirked.

Naruto look taken back by his reaction and blinked, cocking his head to the right he looked toward Kakashi only to see him eying Sasuke very carefully.

The two men turned toward the door and began to proceed exiting the room.

"Naruto" Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "You might want to reconsider wearing an audacious orange outfit,like your current attire, people might mistake you for one of the clowns and that would be an insult to our employees " Sasuke turned around and continued gliding toward the exit.

The click of the door resonated in the room, Naruto processed what Sasuke had just said "Wait did he just insult me! Ugh that that…that TEME!"

**Wow that was a lot more than I thought I would type but tell me if you like this story, personally I enjoy it. Sorry if it got kind of sloppy toward the end, I was tired.**

**(1)- Circo di Foglie for those of you who don't know it means Circus of leaves in Italian (yeah I know rip off of Cirque de Soleil but I liked it) and I wanted the leaf part because leaf village etc. **

**Also excuse and messy, grammar and sentence structure, I'm trying to work on it but sometimes it's more difficult than it appears to be.  
**

**See that pretty review button, hit it and leave a comment for me to read! **

**Chapter 2 is on the way! ~Until then I bid you farewell~**


	2. Chapter 2 Condemed to repeat history

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update I'm going with the classic school takes over my life excuse followed by the teachers and homework are slowly eating my soul and confining it within a paper prison. Then there's lacrosse…**

**Thank you for your support, keep reading and remember Naruto's characters are not mine, sadly.**

"Move it, move it, let's go!" the roustabouts were maneuvering rapidly inside the mammoth tent. Every inch of the floor must be inspected and secure to ensure the safety of not only the performers but the audience as well, if any trick went astray the circus would surely be liable for it.

For the past couple of days the performers had been perfecting their acts, polishing their skills and enjoying some of the large city's luxuries.

"Hey where are Sasuke and Kakashi?" Kiba Inuzuka, the animal trainer spoke.

"Probably at the hospital cleaning up your mess, dog breath." Sakura bitter words did not even phase her concentration as she traversed the thin wire that kept her from plummeting to the ground.

"It wasn't my fault, princess over there should watch his little fire tricks! Nala was bound to get scared with the flames that close to her!" Kiba shouted in the poor tiger's defense, it was punishment enough that she had been cast out of the show, there was no need for harsh language.

"Insolent mutt, maybe you should take better care of your animals, my trick was perfect like always." Neji Hyuga spoke calmly while enveloping his boyfriend, the infamous Sabaku no Gaara, in his strong grasp.

"If anything it shows your inadequacy as an animal trainer seeing as you could probably use more training than the beasts themselves."

"That's enough you two, stop bickering over nothing. Neji your trick wasn't perfect, that's why it's called practice and Kiba we warned you that Neji was practicing it's not like this hasn't happened before." Ten-Ten spoke as she continued to dislodge the knives from the plywood that they were so carefully aimed at. She gracefully flipped over to the ledge of the podium and contorted her body to an abstract sitting position making both Kiba's and Choji's faces cringe.

"He may not be perfect at fire breathing just yet but he's a god when it comes to…other activities." Gaara's gravelly voice resonated throughout the practice room. Neji's eyes cast down to Gaara right as Kiba's mouth hung wide open.

"We don't wanna hear about you and your boyfriend and your nasty icky…"

"Kiba shut up, you've already caused enough trouble." Sasuke walked into the practice tent. One could feel the tension vibrating off of the Uchiha but due to his ice prick nature all the emotions were contain and transferred into one "hn"

He exited the center whilst grabbing a clipboard and a pencil to go through the necessary checklist of the preshow ritual. He never looked down but there was something off about the raven and everyone knew it, no one was stupid enough to approach the angered Uchiha, well no one but Sakura.

Sakura quickly ran across the miniscule wire hoping to catch the man of her dreams, right as her moment can to dismount the wire her vision was jarred.

"Oof!" Sakura landed in Rock Lee's capable arms within a second.

"Oh Lee I didn't see you." Sakura watched the retreating form of Sasuke with a heavy heart.

"I ran as soon as I saw Ino's treacherous plot, how unyouthful of her!" Lee proclaimed.

"Ran?..." Sakura mulled over "Wait, treacherous plot! What INO PIG!" Sakura twisted violently out of Lee's warming grasp and targeted the annoying blonde form that was soon retreating out of the door. Sakura started lunging toward Ino's disappearing self but Lee soon held her back.

"No Sakura this is most unyouthful!"

"But that that Bitch! I could have hurt myself; better yet she ruined my chances of comforting Sasuke!" Sakura snarled as she continued to fight, the sullen aerial artist kept his grip on her even though his heart was slowly breaking.

Everyone was used to the constant bickering between the two girl acrobats, each of the fights usually centered on the show stopping raven himself, Sasuke Uchiha, but the man kept to himself besides Neji who seemed to be the closest to him of the performers. Kakashi knew him well also, other than that the boy seemed to enjoy the isolation and solitude that was self inflicted. Those very unsocial traits are what made him a more that adequate ringmaster, his calm exterior was an exact reflection of his personality always analyzing and assessing, never just reacting ; it had saved many of the performers more than once. Quick thinking and reflexes along with a brain built for business and a body built for sin, stir it all together add a hint of prick attitude highlighted by a death glare and you got Sasuke Uchiha.

Though people died to be his friend the man would never take up any offers, in almost every city they had ventured to Sasuke always received numbers, love confessions, even the occasional underwear to which he looked upon with utter disgust and incinerated the offensive garments later on. To the love struck performers like Sakura and Ino this was a message of hope, to others like Kiba and Choji it was matter of ignorance and a sign of batting for the other team, who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to have hordes of girls obsess over you?

Without fail in each city Neji and Gaara's confessions were always the greatest or at the very least most entertaining, many strayed from the two but those brave enough to approach the cosmopolitan stance of Neji and the mercenary looks from Gaara received more than they had originally asked for. Neji's answers were always as a gentleman's polite but unemotional, he simply explained he was in a committed relationship and left it at that. Gaara's responses stunned the poor victim, usually it was along the lines of "I'm gay" or "I like dick" even Kiba's personal favorite "I am a dedicated member of the Rainbow Rangers" followed by a boy scout salute. Nevertheless each announcement was usually followed by an over enthusiastic grabbing of Neji's ass and an over passionate kiss that left viewer either heartbroken beyond belief or aroused to the point of a necessary exit.

Neji excused himself from the tent during Sakura's meltdown and meandered around the fairgrounds until he found the distraught raven. Sasuke casually lay against a tree, his long legs out stretched in the luscious green grass giving off the ideal model pose effortlessly as was characteristic of the Uchiha. Sasuke cast his death glare upon the advancing figure hoping that the mere look would be enough to deter the person which usually was the case.

Neji sat down in the cool shade, across from Sasuke.

"Go away Neji, don't you have some fire to swallow?"

"Don't you have something to whip? But I'm not here to talk about you masochistic tendencies; rather I want to know what is disturbing you so much." Sasuke's coal black eyes stared into Neji's light lilac ones; there was no avoiding the question.

"Hn…They're close, well what's left of them, the sooner we're out of this god forsaken city the sooner I can…"

"You can what, Sasuke? Forget everything that make you what and who you are or do you forget that all of us have pasts we'd rather forget?" Neji's face was stoic as every yet each word held immense emotion that his face would not portray.

"What I am, hahahaha that's funny we're all a façade Neji in case you forgot what WE really are."

"True we all have things to conceal in the present and for the future but the secrets from the past are what haunt our ever present dreams."

"Neji our past is what brought us all here."

"Then why are you so quick to forget it?" Neji stood up and stared at Sasuke, he then turned away and moving as quietly as an apparition he dissolved into the colorful array of festivities and the play that each member partook in effortlessly.

Sasuke hit his head against the tree and stared up through the leaves. He didn't want to but he knew he had too. Slowly lifting himself up off the ground he dusted the dirt off of his pants and headed west of the city, _they always say the key to the future is lost in the past…I wonder just how far in the past they meant. _

The bitter cold bit at Naruto's skin as he pulled his scarf tightly around his neck, the clock read 6:30 but the sun had vanish from the horizon long ago, leaving the world encased in a menacing cover of eternal darkness. Naruto sniffled as he stood under the little light provided from the poorly lit street lamp. *sniffle sniffle*

"I think I have time if I hurry…" Naruto started off in the direction opposite of the city, towards the winding road that lead into the darkest part of Konoha's past, the past Naruto needed to see. A odd feeling struck him as he remember the gloomy day, this was no time for celebration and joyous laughs at the circus but how would the circus folk know that, it's not like they ever lived here…

"We go on in 10 minutes people!" the voices of the roustabout's shouted over the frivolous chatter backstage.

Ten minutes till the curtain arose, people were filling into their seats, the performers could hear them if they tried but all of them were lost in their thoughts of focus and concentration. Each must do their best to perform optimally, the show and their lives depended on it. During the performances the safe nets vanished, the precautions were torn off and their fallbacks cast out towards the wind. Neji's sword were sharpened, his torches ready to be set ablaze, Kiba's animals were testy waiting for their performance to receive retribution and well earned rest afterwards, Gaara's props were set, his body tense but encased in the strong arms of the Hyuga like always. Sakura stood effortlessly on the ground poised and imaging each skill with great difficulty, her arms would rise and fall with the constant breathes she would take, Hinata lay in a corner making sure each joint and muscle would stretch to their limits when called upon, no screws up were allowed, even the ever vibrant Lee was calm as he stood on his hand and balanced on a small platform.

Though each member was focused beyond belief the same daunting question ran throughout their heads….Where was Sasuke?

Naruto rushed through the woods running as fast as he could, his legs felt like jello but he need to get to his destination. It was close enough to 7 for him to realize he might miss some of the show but something was calling him there. He couldn't explain it but the boy often acted off of impulses so to venture into the unknown during the darkness of night was no foreign territory.

_Almost…there. _ Naruto turned the corner to see exactly what had captivated the blonde numerous times before, it was breathe taking, awe inspiring, eye opening and hidden away from the world just as the city had planned it to be.

The water glistened and ebbed as the wind disturbed the glass surface causing the lily pads to bob on the surface. The trees leaves rustled and whispered as Naruto was whipped into the silent song of the forest. There in the center of the lake stood a house, well not really a house more like a memorial shrine, it's small squat structure was sculpted beautifully giving off the styles that the ancient architects of the world had so meticulously idealized. The roof slanted onto the short walls which were covered in the vines that wrapped around the cylindrical pylons that made up the walls on the stout housing. The roof was simplistic, designed to deter the elements and also to provide shade for the few who came to meditate upon this stellar ground. The building was surrounded by rocks each covered with luscious green algae that was cool and slippery to the touch. The area was secluded from society not for the naturalistic beauty of it but rather for the remembrance it brought among the people, heavy burdens are not forgotten easily neither are thoughts unsaid.

Naruto needed to see the house, needed walk inside and feel nature envelop him just as his forefathers had done. He quickly removed his jacket, shirt and shoes regardless of the temperature as Naruto waded across the knee deep pond he felt a sense of foreboding to which he quickly shook off for paranoia ; upon reaching the underwater steps that could only be felt when ones toes scrapped the sides of them, Naruto cautiously walked up into the house. The inside was bare except for the dark onyx stone engraved in the center of the building. It was illegible without light but Naruto quickly found the matches he stored away and light one of the magnificent lanterns strung from the ceiling.

As the light illuminated the room the letters once concealed in the dark, came to life in front of Naruto's eyes.

_And it will be remembered that this too shall pass, that those who rose up like tall trees were cut down mercilessly by the ones they trusted the most, those who we scorned for difference and labeled as evil were done away with simply because of our ideals and conformity, let us remember those who died, died for the sake of death, for the sake of our own insecurity, let those who lived remember the fallen, let those who die discover true peace and let our generations to come learn from our mistakes. _

Naruto's fingers traced over the engraved letters, regardless of the numerous times he had read this epitaph it always held reverence in his heart. Naruto utter a prayer and snuffed out the lantern, he exited the shelter to see a man across the river.

He was tall and pale, that much was known but due to the darkness and distance particular features were blurred. All Naruto saw was a flash of red as the trench coat off the man billowed behind his retreating form.

The cool wind awoke Naruto out of his trance and reminded him of his prior engagement. Though as he dressed himself and took his leave he stared at the spot where the man stood as if the forest would share one of her secrets just this once, Naruto opened his ears yet all that was heard was silence.

**There you have it! **

**Chapter 2 is complete along with the crappy part of setting the foundation slightly so the true plot can begin. Sorry if the first part of the chapter sucked I just needed to introduce the character's in a lively and creative way and since dance party was out of the question this was the next best thing. **

**Thank you all who read and review if you so choose to do, I enjoy writing for the sake of it and I make no promises on the update of Chapter 3 but I have some free time in the near future so keep your fingers crossed! **


	3. Chapter 3 ones who rise among the fallen

**Hey guys I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story also any who added me to favorite author list I was surprised that people are actually interested in anything I write! **

**Special thanks to Ondageist13, BreathArtlikeAIR, Lucky Kuro Neko, ****Bad Writer xD**** for reviewing! They made my day.**

**I replaced the line that I would use to symbolized point of view change because you guys couldn't see it so now it is (with some sort of words etc.) hope that helps! **

**I don't own Naruto or anyone….so saddening but Masashi Kishimoto did so these are his characters. **

_**(Propaganda are the drugs of the people)**_

Turning a corner, his legs slipped as he attempted to gain traction, the time dwindling downward quickly, the sands of time held strong in their steadfast gain. Naruto saw it, didn't he? The flash of red, the ambiguous figure turning away from the pond the man, was it a man? Was it even real? Did his mind just play tricks on him once more, red, flash of red, only once not continuous, not like before.

Red, red all around, words of pain and agony, screams that meant nothing without their word counterparts, nails dragged across the ground so much red, too much red and orange, orange flashed all around….Naruto ran faster.

Feet twisting and turning, lungs bursting, exploding within him, he gasped, no air, there was never any air. Thick smoke, smog, blinding vapors that encased everything, still no words still no sound, flashes of red and orange danced, mocked him as they swung around in circles, no words yet Naruto knew their song. The song of pain and loss the song of defeat and agony, red once more, red all over, red rage, roars of pain, screams of death yet no mouth did they arise from. Light, light at the end, yet never reaching it, darkness, darkness all around, still yet terrifying grasping onto ever fiber of Naruto's being and dragging him towards the abyss. He ran all he could do was run, screams we're unheard and voices echoed across the vast unknown. Naruto burst through the brush and fell to his knees gasping for the sweet air he gratuitously gulped up, for the cold ground beneath his feet, white, white snow no longer red, no longer dancing, cold snow that enveloped him and made him whole, no more words, no need for them. Naruto sat up and glanced toward the sky, blue, blue all over the orange was gone and with it the pain melted away.

_(Burning your information…) _

Kakashi walked backstage before the show to make sure everything was in place. Though the man seemed to be unreliable and lackadaisical in general when it came to the matter of the performers and the show Kakashi out did himself.

As he walked past the mirrors and costume's he took a head count.

_One youthful Lee, standing on his finger tips talking to one boisterous knife thrower…check. _

_One emotional pinkette who was babbling to a beet red contortionist…check. _

_One loud mouth animal tamer screaming and laughing with one pleasantly plump clown…check_

_One ominous magician enveloped in one possessive sword swallowers grasp…check._

_One obnoxious blonde aerial artist annoying the marketing manager…check. _

_One creepy stilt walker smiling at me whilst drawing….*shudders* check. _

_Another clown doing his makeup while talking to his older sister Temari…check. _

_And finally one moody, ice prick of a ring master, Sasuke…..check? _

Kakashi stared at Sasuke's chair for the longest, the ringmaster isn't here? Kakashi did a quick sweep of the backstage area. Vibrant and bombastic costumes aligned the infinite racks, frivolous conversations being spoken amongst the more important demands from subordinate directors piecing together the acts in sequence. Makeup artists lounged by their stations congratulating themselves on jobs well done in preparing the performers on time. Animal lined up in their cages, being tended to when needed, roustabouts running to a fro quickly escaping Kakashi's vision, all of it was perfect except the one missing piece of the puzzle.

Kakashi walked over to Temari and Kankuro.

"Temari" The blonde makeup artist turned her head toward Kakashi.

"Yeah"

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke? Well he was the first one to get done; he had his costume on and everything after that I lost track of him. Is he okay?" Temari's face showed her worry at the new discovery.

"Honestly I don't know, but no need to worry." Kakashi did his signature squinted eye smile and turned away.

(Give us more detenation…._) _

Eyes widened as the information reached his ears.

_Sasuke is gone…fuck. _

Neji stood up and let Gaara fall from his grasp. Gaara knew something was wrong, he also had overheard Kakashi but seeing as his friendship with Sasuke was the same with anyone else's he knew he would be of no help.

"Neji go do something the emo boy needs be here for the show." Gaara whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Neji nodded and marched out of the tent. The cold bit at his exposed skin and left him shivering, seeing as his outfit was leather pants tucked into black military boots and leather straps around his forearms. Neji really hated leaving the tent once in costume, not that he wasn't fit enough for it, on the contrary he practically screamed sex god once adorned in the costume as it hugged his muscular figure but it was a hassle to wear leather in the cold also people usually took his costume the wrong way assuming the brunette sold his body for some spare change.

Neji stormed through the makeshift camp scanning all around for the raven, he usually was good at finding things that were missing call it luck but Neji called it something else…

"_Dammit Uchiha I said learn from the past not make yourself history!" _

(Like tiny dangers up to heaven)

Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"AAHHH!" He jumped into a karate pose and carefully scanned his surroundings. Nothing had change yet Naruto couldn't shake the ominous feeling inside his gut. The ground had and indent from where he had fallen to his knees in shock gasping for breath after his life threatening run. Naruto unconsciously grabbed his chest at the thought of his terror clutching his shirt he winced at the shocks of pain sent through his hands. Naruto pulled them away instantly and nearly fainted at the blood pouring out of them.

Eyes widened while his palms shook Naruto for the second time that night fell to his knees, the blood dripped slowly down his pristine skin covering his arms in an unsightly red liquid it parted his skin with a final kiss before it stained the ground below Naruto.

"uuuhhhh…..uuuuhhhhh" tears streamed Naruto's angelic face as words could not form from his mouth. This blood met no end, the cuts were deep Naruto felt them but unlike normal injuries this one burned deeply, Naruto's hands felt engulfed in flames, blood continuing its onslaught on Naruto's hands and the clothing he was wearing. Naruto left hand prints in the ground and along his pant legs as he stood up quietly. Naruto began walking towards the lit city, surely something would be open so he could clean himself up and bandage his wounds.

He must have just hit his hands with a couple rocks when he fell down or when he was running, nothing major and the stinging was from the cold…exactly. Naruto was overreacting, this was simple clean himself up and go to bed and be fine the next day injury such a shame that he would miss the circus but for some reason Naruto couldn't bring himself to go there, whenever he saw a flyer for the circus or even thought about it, his hands began to burn with the intensity of the sun forcing Naruto to bite his lip to conceal the pain. Now his hands continued to bleed profusely along with his lip, bit through long ago by the sheer force of Naruto's teeth needed to distract him from the pain in his hands.

Slowly Naruto walked through the deserted city, seems like a lot more than the circus was happening that night…

(You're here with me Dr. Death Defying)

Sasuke's walked into the tent in a daze.

_Something isn't right, there's something that it's settling correctly. Nothing felt right, nothing looked right; everything was falling all around him. _

The people just passed by him, staring, talking chatting on about nothing no one noticed the auras of darkness, the ones that spoke softly of utter doom.

Sasuke's arm was grabbed and instantly shocks were sent up and down his system, moving the flow of energy away from his fingertips.

"Sasuke what are you doing! You know the _arti immortali_ _(1) _are forbidden right now! What on earth is forcing you to use them!" Neji hissed.

Neji's voice was sexy when he was infuriated; no wonder Gaara was the uke in the relationship. Sasuke always wondered how that had worked out.

"It's all wrong Neji, tell Kakashi something happened, something big. I can't do the show, its wrong all wrong." Sasuke's head swam with the image of Neji as it distorted its self in a whirlpool of shapes and colors. His words written across the pages of Sasuke's mind in blood red ink, flowing down the page in his mind as the drops raced toward the end of the page screams filled the air. Horrible deadly screams, Sasuke smiled, he remembered those screams remembered that feeling, glancing downward to his now uplifted palms markings began to carve through them, they burning into his flesh on top of the old runes. Blood dripping onto the floor near Sasuke's feet, he laughed, laughed at the bone breaking pain erupting from his hands as the markings bore into his skin and upturned the flesh already housed there.

"_La regione sotterranea mentre indicata il vostri potere e presa stretta sul vostro dio dei morti il nostro angelo caduto le vostre chiamate del messaggero voi trasporta il vostro messaggio, lo mostra il significato con gli occhi presi da cielo ed usati per le vostre labbra vili di doings quale sono stati maledetti sulle mie elasticità di spirito le parole dell'inferno a me ed il purgatory permettono che me parli che cosa il mio merito ritiene(2)." _ Neji whispered quietly as the blood sunk back into the newly made incisions on Sasuke's flesh. The alabaster skin was now pristine as snow except for the new runes to match his previous ones.

"Neji do you know what these markings mean?" Sasuke asked his lifelong friend.

"No in all my years this has never happened, Sasuke the show must continue, regardless of the message." Neji's lilac eyes held no lies inside of them as they glanced up at Sasuke.

"Yes, I understand." Sasuke glanced downward and sighed.

"Tell Kakashi what has happened and draw the marks for Shikamaru to see, he will surely know." Sasuke commanded.

Neji nodded and departed yet he returned quickly and asked Sasuke one more question.

"Sasuke," The man turned to his lifelong friend. "the markings you had before the new ones." Both men glanced down to Sasuke's palms. "What story do they speak of, what sentence were you dealt?"

Sasuke slipped his black leather gloves over his hand and took his top hat off the nearby table. As he arranged it on his head he spoke "They mean, the one who has fallen short of the light" He clenched his left hand. "and the one who has risen in the service of the darkness."

"In short together they mean; a fallen angel." Sasuke glanced toward Neji and stared into his eyes once more.

"It is only fair that you tell me what your markings mean when I return."

Neji glanced curiously and spoke "Sasuke I was given no markings…"

Sasuke's eyes turned red and swirled with malignant shapes.

"I can see them; tell me what they are when they become visible to you as well."

He parted from the confused Hyuga and headed toward the biggest tent of all, clenching his fists Sasuke thought only one phrase.

"_The show must go on…" _

(The future is bullet proof the after math is secondary)

**YES! Chapter 3 finito, so the plot it really being introduced and wow the show is just starting. It seems shorter, is it shorter?**

**Sorry if it's creepyesque for some people but personally twisted plots, demented characters and enigmas all make the best stories well at least for me. I'd rather not pen some fluff piece that could come from any author, if you want there are dozens everywhere. Yes, there will be a big show and it will begin the next chapter, sorry if you were expecting their death defying feats this time! **

**(1)- Immortal arts**

**(3)-** **The region underground while shown your power and tightened grip on your god of the dead our fallen angel your messenger calls to you transport your message, show me the meaning with eyes taken from heaven and used for your vile doings lips which they have been cursed on my spirit gives the hell words to me and purgatory allow me to speak what my excellence feels. (it's roughly translated so make what sense of it you can) it was originally written- **Underworld as you show your power and grasp on your god of the dead our fallen angel your messenger calls to deliver the tidings , show me the meaning of it with eyes that were taken from heaven and used for you vile ways, lips that were cursed unto my spirit give me the words of hell and purgatory, allow me to speak what my excellence feels. **Basically just a "prayer" Neji speaks. **

**All the stuff is in Italian; unfortunately I don't speak it so if it's wrong correct me please for personal sake. I speak English and Spanish only.**

**Review please I thrive off of the comments and enjoy them nearly as much as chocolate. **


	4. Chapter 4 the voices that call to us

**Happy New Year! And Belated Merry Christmas! This chapter took forever and I don't blame you for being frustrated with me. I never understood why authors always took so long, now I do. I had the chapter finished and as I was ending it my computer crashed so I had to retype a large portion of the chapter. I'm sorry but it's up now so enjoy!**

**(raindrops on roses)**

"Man if we don't start this show soon I don't know what is going to happen…" Kiba poked his head around the curtain and looked at the restless crowd.

"I'll *crunch* tell you what's *crunch* going to happen *gulp* the people will leave and we won't get paid. There's goes my snack fund." Choji stared down at his now empty chip bag.

"Choji now's not the time to be thinking about food!" Kiba yelled at the sad clown.

"Now's not the time for hysterics either Kiba." Shikamaru walked up to the duo.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the spiky haired genius.

"Well exactly when am I supposed to start freaking out? When the people stampede across the rings and form an angry mob? How about when they try to burn or stab me to death with their torches and pitchforks!" The angry animal tamer was frantic.

"Kiba *sigh* you're so troublesome" Shikamaru shook his head and looked toward entrance of the tent.

_Though Kiba is overreacting he is right. Sasuke where are you?_

"CHICKEN MUMPS! That's it we all call in sick with the chicken mumps! They can't riot if they know we are sick." Kiba gave toothy grin that looked a tad ferocious seeing as his canines were abnormally sharp for a human.

Shikamaru and Choji both partook in an awkward silence based off of Kiba's comment. Each of the two men looked at each other with a face saying _should you say something or should I? _

"Kiba it's either Chicken pox or The Mumps not a mixture of the two but in your case it might be fleas rather than an actual disease." Sasuke walked up to the trio in his ringmaster outfit.

"Sasuke! I told you he'd come gosh Choji you need to have more faith in our leader." Kiba swung his arm around Shikamaru and grinned at the Uchiha.

"Didn't you just say we were all going to die a grotesque death involving pitchforks, torches and an angry mob?" Shikamaru's eye twitched as Kiba tightened his grip on the brunette's shoulders.

"Mob schmob, it doesn't matter Sasuke will protect us from the angry audience!" Kiba pointed toward the stoic raven.

"Right, Sas…uke?" Kiba stared at the empty spaced where their leader one stood.

(can you see with eyes unopened)

Neji ran through the tent at Sasuke's request but the flaw arose when he could not find Kakashi or Shikamaru.

_Dammit the one time I need that pervert and he doesn't have the nerve to show his face around me! _

"Odd words for such an aristocratic young man such as yourself Neji." Kakashi walked slowly towards Neji.

"Well first off reading someone's mind is an invasion of privacy and secondly where are you crutches?" Neji arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the man.

"Well to answer your statement and question, yes it is an invasion but rather fun and two"

"You didn't say one how can there be a two?" Neji snapped back.

"One, two" Kakashi winked as Neji rolled his eyes. "Did you forget why we even went to the hospital?"

"No how could I, you're the one who forced me to find it in the first place." Neji remembered their secret conversation in the earlier hours of the morning.

"But what I haven't figured out is how you go the tiger to bite you and how you stopped your body from healing the wound." Neji glanced over at the table next to him, attempting to take away some of the intensity from the situation.

"Neither of those events is significant but I do believe you have something to tell me; unless you run around looking for 26 year old men on a daily basis?" Kakashi winked at the brunette.

"Sorry Kakashi I'm taken."

"By a vessel nonetheless, tisk tisk Hyuga what would your father say?" Kakashi walked over to the table that Neji was staring at.

Neji rolled his eyes and spoke. "I don't interfere with your attempts at a sex life, so let's not talk about mine the only thing I have for you are two runes."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at the sentence. "Runes? As in a lost language?"

"Runes, as in the emblems of _i morti._" (1)

Kakashi stared intently at Neji and nodded. He then turned around and opened a chest from behind him and grabbed paper and a quill.

"This paper and quill will neutralize any effect the markings have." He handed them to Neji who nodded.

"The paper is infused with the aura of the underworld and the quill is from the wings of an angel."

Neji stared at the items. _Wow…_

"Don't I need ink?"

"No, the purity of the quill burns the aura right off the page; in essence it purifies the paper wherever you write. It's an ancient method discovered in Old Kingdom, Egypt."

Neji nodded at this yet the worry on Kakashi's face was evident.

_Egyptian magic is as powerful as it is unstable; no wonder Kakashi looks so hesitant._

"Kakashi, what happens if the runes are two powerful for the paper to control?" Neji tilted the quill on his finger tips.

Kakashi looked at the paper and the quill moving fluidly throughout Neji's fingers. He said nothing and within that one look Neji knew it all. Neji grasped the quill firmly and touched the tip to the paper.

Steam rose slowly from the paper as Neji meticulously copied the emblems as seen on Sasuke's hands. Screams were muffled and rose at barely a whisper yet to Neji they were piercing.

"Keep writing the screaming is normal and so is the pain."

Neji nodded and continued each line was perfect running right into the next with precision. There was no eraser when it came to magic both Neji and Kakashi knew this yet the brunette never stopped.

One final scream arose as Neji connected the last lines of the second emblem. His hands were burning as he placed the quill on the table, glancing down to his own palms that were glowing with the cuts of where the feathers stroked his skin.

Kakashi grabbed the paper and stared at the signs.

"These are sets."

"Sets?" Neji knew about common magic and the physical aspect of it but when it came to magic from centuries past only scholars could really understand the stuff. The mortal's inferences of the underworld were truly complex and created translation problems for average individuals, only high level thinking could decipher all the details the ancient scribes had placed into the emblems.

"Sets are multiple emblems that must be placed together for the actual magic to take place. There are four here but only two of these runes are part of a set. Where they overlapped?" Kakashi waved his hand over the drawings as they separated into the four distinct markings they created.

"Yes, the two previous ones were these." Neji pointed to the first set and "These second ones appeared around 30 minutes ago." Neji's fingers moved to the second pair.

"They're Sasuke's." Kakashi said.

"Yes his hands began to bleed and I prayed asking for a vision of what the message was."

"Did you get anything?"

"I only felt extremely cold, as if I was outside, and also I saw trees, thousands of trees were around me." Kakashi sighed at the message.

"These new markings are archaic I'm glad I used this paper anything else would have allowed them to escape easily."

Neji's eyes widened at the statement.

"So it's true then, the magic from antiquity really was that dangerous."

"Yes it was and sadly not many remember it as well as they should. But runes like these I have never seen yet the stylistic characteristics date to an era before the pyramids and ziggurats." (2)

"Before…" Neji trembled at this statement.

"Then that means that…"

"Yes before the time of the divisions of the three worlds; before the drawings and markings of the lands, before the great battles of the heavens and hell, before the dawn of mankind. If we discover the meaning of these runes it could destroy us." Neji's eyes were opened past their breaking point, _before everything there stood power, only power. _

"Exactly, the meanings of these emblems are either pure evil or pure good but I do know this, this set actually contains four runes."

"Four?" Neji inquired.

"Yes, rare as they are they do show up once in a while."

"But that means." Neji shook even more violently.

"It means that another being received two runes at the same time as Sasuke did, that another is carrying danger within the palm of their hands. Which parts of the set Sasuke received I do not know but these four runes must each balance each other thoroughly. Whoever placed it on top of two others made it that much more difficult for Sasuke, interference is not easy on the body or mind."

Kakashi sighed and sat down on top of the trunk.

"What can we do?" Neji swallowed the lump in his throat and stood at attention, though the technicality of his living was debatable was a Hyuga and he forever stood as one.

"Give Shikamaru the paper, tell him to memorize the runes then to purify and torch the whole paper. Next find the marked associate of Sasuke, there is another and he or she must be within the city, quad runes only activate once in close proximity with the other. They must have remained dormant but Sasuke had to have come in contact with another today outside of the circus folk. Once located bring him here, we'll cross the next bridge when it arises."

Neji nodded and turned toward the door, faltering he looked over his shoulder to Kakashi.

"What will you do?"

"I need to see someone about this, elders of course but not the pompous representatives for the three worlds; I need to visit a pure spirit along with and demonic one. Four days is all that I need." Kakashi began rummaging throughout the trunk he had used as a chair.

Neji turned away and began his search for Shikamaru.

_I don't even know my own markings and now I'm dealt with this burden as well, Sasuke just who is the missing piece of your puzzle? _

Neji opened up to the cool night air once more and stepped into the freshly packed snow.

(Ashes ashes we all fall down)

Naruto walked home at least he thought he was walking home. If he was then the entire layout of the town had changed because this was not Konoha.

_Am I dreaming? Maybe I just hit my head when I fell. _

This was a maze, a maze of what was the question. Naruto walked further into the labyrinth obvious to even him that turning around wasn't an option. The color drained out of the walls as Naruto continued, the cracks in the sides went all the way to the top of the wall, at least Naruto assumed that's how high it went he himself could not see the end of them.

Naruto's footsteps resonated in the narrow walkway but Naruto wasn't scared maybe his body was so engulfed I fear that it moved on its own accord or maybe Naruto's curious nature was taking prevalence over his higher reasoning once again.

The maze became narrower, so tight in fact that Naruto couldn't fit through the final spaces. If the blonde could see himself from another person's perspective then maybe he wouldn't have screamed as loud as he did when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"AAHHH" The hand was cold and clammy it felt like ice running down Naruto's side.

The blonde whipped his head around and was surprised. In place of the monster, who Naruto was suspecting, stood a small boy no older than 12. His pout looked misplaced on his perfect face.

Naruto stared into the coal colored eyes of the boy, where had he seen him before? The blue hair of the child shimmered as he moved and the large clothes swallowed his delicate frame. The shoeless child walked over to Naruto.

"Mister" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once yet it matched the movements of the boy's lips. "Have you seen my family?"

"No." Naruto answered.

"Really they look a lot like me. Dark hair, white skin, black eyes, all I have left of them is this fan." The boy continued stepping towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen your family maybe you should look..." Naruto gazed around the dark abyss. "elsewhere"

"No mister they were right here, how could they leave don't you see the monsters?"

Naruto searched for the 'monsters' the boy was speaking of yet he saw nothing, nothing but a small boy.

"Well mister they did leave me something else." Naruto glanced towards the kid.

"My eyes mister mom always said they were special, look how pretty they are shinning bright red and black for everyone to see." Naruto cringed at the swirling shapes, it wasn't normal, this wasn't real.

"The best part mister is that I see special things with these eyes. Like you hands." Naruto glanced down and his palms and snapped his head up to the met the child's gaze.

"How did you… do you know? I just scrapped them when I was running." Naruto looked at his red covered palms, the blood had dried into a hard outer shell cracking away as Naruto bent and flexed his hands.

"That's an awful lot of blood for just scrapping your hands. You're lucky it wasn't worse, much worse." Naruto stared at the child awe struck by his fluidity and ominous presence.

"Mine was more painful, like knives digging into my hands." The child placed his palms onto Naruto's matching his corresponding hands with the blondes.

"ssshhhh" Naruto hissed as the tender flesh was irritated by the pressure of the child's hands.

"Do you hear them?" The boy looked at Naruto, eyes of innocence and menace stared at him.

"Hear who?" Naruto asked.

"The voices of the _i morti_. They scream loudly mister it hurts my ears." Naruto looked at his palms the blood was now gone and all that remained were symbols.

Naruto stared at them expecting this to all be a joke but the symbols remained carved into his flesh and now glowed with a devilish aura.

"What are these?" Naruto begged the child for an answer. His voice falter as a lump got stuck in his throat.

"I don't know why you they were given to such a _dobe(3) _ like you, _Naruto_."

Naruto's head snapped up, that voice…

_I know that voice, I heard it earlier. Like silk running through your fingers tips. No one had ever said Naruto's name like that before it was clean and crisp yet drug out and enunciated perfectly. _

"Who are you?" Naruto screamed at nothing… Nothing was there, not the boy, the maze with the cracks in the wall, not the dark abyss, nothing.

_Okay that was beyond weird but I think the boy was telling me something, voices of some kind, and my hands. _Naruto glanced down at his inflamed palms the markings hadn't faded in the least. _So I didn't make up ALL of it. _

_But that voice _"I don't know why you they were given to such a _dobe(3) _ like you, _Naruto_."

_I know that voice, I heard it earlier. That boy that saw the injured man he insulted me! Gosh what was his name! Ugh, okay maybe something Tsunade said earlier would help me to find him._

"_tiger injured the man… What do you need brat… They're circus folk…" _

"That's it!" Naruto screamed.

"Circus folk, the kid was the ring maestro (4) or something like that… Okay so I find this circus and that kid who will explain to me why this is happening." Naruto smiled at his brilliance.

"Now to find the circus…" Naruto looked all around him at nothing but forest.

_I could have sworn I was in the city…_

"Come on!" The cheers pierced through the silence as Naruto covered his ears in an attempt to stop his jarring headache.

_What in the world? _

Naruto followed the voices which lead him through a bush. Once on the other side he saw it, the gigantic red tent glowing in the night time. Trailers and cages lined the surrounding area each advertising a different aspect of the show.

"The circus" Naruto whispered to himself and he stared at the area.

"Well this was easier than I thought."

"COME ONE,COME ALL, TO THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH!" Naruto snapped back to reality and jogged over to the ticket booth.

"Welcome to the Circo di Foglie, that will be 7 dollars." The ticket taker smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Oh." Naruto rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the tickets he received earlier from the injured man.

"Oh, you must have met Kakashi. These are special tickets be sure to go backstage after the show okay." The lady smiled once again, to sweet for Naruto's liking.

"Sure." Naruto took his punched ticket and entered into the tent.

Seating was difficult as many of the places were filled by boisterous families ordering food and candy for their child, each member screaming about the show which was delayed.

Naruto squeezed into a solitary seat in the front row. Many people came to the circus in pairs not by themselves. As Naruto sat down the lights dimmed.

"YES! WHOOOO! ALL RIGHT!" the crowd screamed as shadowed figures moved throughout the center and adjacent rings.

Naruto's eyes glimmered as the center ring was encased in a beam of light. There stood the poised ringmaster, his striking presence sent a calming hush over the crowd, and with the tilt of his hat accompanied by a sly smirk he quietly spoke "Welcome to the greatest show on earth."

(Houston we have lift off)

**Whoop! Oh dear I can't say how sorry I am that this chapter took years to write. I had a lot of unseen problems arise and we all can't be perfect. Also I wrote another fic so that took up time too. **

**(1)- the dead people (souls of the underworld)**

**(2)- before the Egyptains and the Babylonians (basically before the civilization of man)**

**(3)- idiot **

**(4)- Naruto's natural forgetfulness **

**Forgive the minor errors, I have no beta. **

**Enjoy and please comment but I know I took way to long for this chapter I'm sorry again. Also I'm making up all of this magic stuff as how I see fit but I will allude to mythology or ancient mystical ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5 on with the show

_Naruto's eyes glimmered as the center ring was encased in a beam of light. There stood the poised ringmaster, his striking presence sent a calming hush over the crowd, and with the tilt of his hat accompanied by a sly smirk he quietly spoke "Welcome to the greatest show on earth."_

(0_o)

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him. The ringmaster was amazing, earlier he was a total asshole but there was something about how he poised himself in the ring that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay and don't be scared by our acts of prestidigitation, our death defying feats and our audacious attitude. This is the circus as crazy as it is colorful and it is our home. Now sit back." The man smiled.

"Relax" Naruto heard his words like a whisper in the wind.

"And enjoy the show." The ringmaster smirked and raised his arms. At his request the spotlights widened as people sprang forth from the tapestry behind him.

He stood at the center, stoic and aristocratic regardless of the commotion swirling about him. Naruto stared right into those coal black eyes. Why he didn't know, maybe it was because of that ever-present smirk, or the fact that the control of being ringmaster suited the raven in more ways than one. But Naruto felt that the ringmaster, regardless of all the joy happening around him was hollow. Those endless eyes showed nothing and that was the problem.

"Mommy look!" Naruto turned his gaze toward where the child was pointing. Up on a string sat and girl, twisting and turning in ways Naruto couldn't comprehend. Her pink hair matched her white and pink unitard and she appeared to be a blur as she moved on the tight rope.

Naruto was in awe, she was graceful and pretty, really pretty. As she danced up on the rope Naruto noticed that there was a dark blur coming closer to the girl the youth realized the imminent danger and jumped. Naruto's heart pounded as she plummeted down toward the earth, nothing except the hard ground waiting to catch her fall.

As If an angel covered in…green. Wait green? Yes a man…maybe. Regardless of the gender an angel dressed in a green unitard saved our falling dancer. He/she grabbed her by the waist and flew up to the second platform in the row of four. The dark blur suddenly morphed into the shape of a human and stood on the highest platform overlooking the crowd. The audience gasped as the being cackled along to the "hero's" horror. The green clad savior climbed the platform dodging the villain's attacks as he (Naruto just guessed it was a boy) continued to rise up the summit.

Suddenly our damsel in distress was no longer a damsel rather she was soaring once again among the highest reaches of the big top. Two other beings joined in with the antics flying around with the damsel each covered in glitter and radiating light. One with blue hair the other with blonde each smiling as they worked their magic over the dark being. The green hero stood on the dark man's platform and unsheathed his sword. A battle of wits ensued one that had the audience gasping for breath and Naruto anticipating the next moment of the battle.

No one saw the spark that began the blaze of light or the person, being the culprit of the deed, hiding in the surrounding darkness. The dark lord fell from his perch, black cloak swirling around his body as the flames of the fire below jumped in the air to meet him. The man was swallowed by the inferno as it leaped up towards the sky and cackled with each pop of the flames. A man emerged from the fire unscathed, much to the pleasure of the audience and stepped out into the center ring.

_Damm_ Naruto thought as the brunette stood amongst the blaze. His long hair glibly swept across his back gliding over the dancing flames that scampered around his feet. Naruto was fixed on the man's flawless skin, seeing as he was shirt less it was difficult not to. Seconds passed onto minutes as the man remained in the fire, his eyes were white but Naruto was sure that those were merely colored contacts. Yet when those eyes fixated on Naruto he could have sworn he saw the man's pupils enlarge, if he had any that is. He quickly glanced down as Naruto squinted to get a better look at the man suddenly the boys arms lit up, designs dancing across his alabaster flesh glowing red with anger as they continued their cruel onslaught. The man smirked and in a flash was engulfed in red angry flames once they dispersed a small boy was standing there glaring at the audience. His bright red hair matched that of the fire around him yet was concealed by the dark top hat that adorned his head. He held up his hands and the cloak of darkness and light that surrounded him vanished until all the flames dwindled down to their primordial state. The audience gave a deafening round of applause as the boy stood in the center of the ring.

"Thank you" The boy spoke. His voice was gravely and quiet unlike the ringmaster's commanding tone.

"Many call it supernatural, witchcraft and wizardry some call upon the words abracadabra, hocus-pocus and mumbo jumbo to fulfill their desires. Others deem it as a slight of hand, an illusion or even trickery but my friends I tell you magic is no joke."

The fire sprung alive and swirled around the boy creating a twister around his lithe form. The boy laughed loudly and pulled off his hat as the fire flooded into the boy's hat like a black hole was sucking the flames away from the audience. With the flick of his wrist the hat vanished and his cloak ghosted away. The man's eyes widened and Naruto focused on the ice blue color that shown past the black eye liner. The man's lips moved yet Naruto heard no words at all though he saw a picture, like a movie but better and a voice boomed overhead making him shiver.

_In a tiny little cave…(1)_

Naruto looked around to see who was whispering in his ears yet nobody acknowledged the blonde so he shrugged off the cold feeling and paid attention to the ring once more.

"Some people believe that I am part of this show to pull rabbits out of my hat; the small animals may fascinate some but I detest the pests. Others believe I will wander the crowd importuning members to pick a card and though I don't allow myself to be grouped with my meager counterparts I still will require a member from the audience."

_A dog is sleeping on its back…_

Naruto felt his body lurch forward and his eye sight fade as the bright lights shone into his pupils. A hand came to rest on the side the blondes shoulder and he looked up gasping.

"So nice of you to join the show." Naruto started to quiver because he was now standing in the center of the ring and not it is comfortable set off of the stage.

"what happened?" The blonde placed his hand to his aching head.

_Iron chains around his neck…_

"This lovely lad has chosen himself to become part of the show!" the audience clapped and cheered for Naruto who stood in the center of the ring dazed beyond belief.

"What are you doing?" Naruto growled to the taller man beside him.

"Lighten up it's all an act." The man winked at Naruto who questionably looked toward the magician waltzing around the ring.

"Neji if you please." The magician motioned towards the brunette who picked up a large sheet and draped it over the blonde.

"Hey what are you…"

"Call down, like I said all part of the act."

_But he's purring loud enough to snap…_

Naruto nodded his head and heard the red headed boy mumbling some odd words then he screamed. At least he thought he did because the immense pressure his body went under would have caused anyone to cry out in agony, unless his lungs were caving in along with the rest of his body and he had no air to scream with. Naruto felt as if someone flattened him out with a steam roller and then attempted to make an origami swan out of him.

(now was that so difficult)

Gaara stared at Neji as the blonde squirmed underneath the sheet and nodded his head. Gaara's face remained stoic but Neji knew the questioning look Gaara gave him was one of uncertainty.

Nejji opened his eyes wider prodding Gaara to say the words; the red head complied and mumbled the magic then made a show of waving his arms and chanting in some ridiculous rhyme for the audience.

"He once was here but now he's gone his reappearance will take long. Though do not fret we have found a suitable replacement" Gaara winked, more so an attempt at a wink since it was Gaara and his face did not pull of the sly seductive act easily.

Neji pulled off the cloak for the audience to gasp at the large lion now standing the spot where Naruto once was. The members clapped an applauded forgetting all about the blonde boy who once stood in the center ring and entranced with the exotic feline prancing around the stage.

Backstage Sasuke banged his hand against the desk pacing around the room angrily. "Why the fuck is he here!" Sasuke threw a box at the wall watching it shatter as it hit the surface.

"I could feel it, that presence; it had to have been him. My markings don't react to anyone else's magic like that but his. It had to have been him."

Sasuke looked onto the screen showing him the show from an aerial perspective. He watched Neji and Gaara nod at each other and then transport the figure underneath the cloak and replace it with one of Kiba's pets.

_Do they know he's here? _

_He wouldn't let them get that close to him but one of the two has to have felt him. He's strong enough and they would both recognize him in a sea of faces, the aura he carries is just so strong. So how did he conceal it so well? _

"No matter. Kakashi, that good for nothing pervert, is gone and those two are the only ones with enough brain power to actually assist me and besides they KNOW he's here."

_Why else would they have nodded before the moved the kid? _

He grabbed his hat and walked out of his tent hell bent on finding the two lovers and demanding some answers.

Kiba and Choji stopped eating to acknowledge their leaders presence as he stormed out the tent grumbling all the way.

"Gosh I've never seen Sasuke to emotional." Choji commented.

"Eh hormones, must be on his period or something."

"But he's a boy…"

"So? he's gay right?" Choji nodded.

"But that still doesn't mean"

"KIBA get your ass on stage your lion is sitting on its ass in the middle of the floor with the crowd just staring at it!" Sasuke grabbed the animal tamer by his shirt and pushed him out the door.

Not a minute later Kiba came running back into the tent to grab his prop whip (he'd never actually hurt the animals) and smiled at Choji.

"Yup definitely on his period." The brunette ran out of the tent as Choji shook his head a sighed.

(yay for comic relief!)

"Help" Naruto asked as he sunk to the floor.

_I see blood around his snout…_

"What?"

_A smile that's bigger than his mouth…_

"Please help me!" Naruto banged on the cold walls pounding his fists onto the surface.

""

"What!" Naruto screamed.

"" It was as if the world was whispering to Naruto.

_They come to hurt him everyday…_

"Please someone answer me!"

"" voices calling out to blonde, distorted evil whispers working their way into Naruto's brain and haunting his thoughts.

_And stomp him back into a crouch… _

"No shut up!" Naruto grabbed his head and sank lower to the floor sobbing.

"Please just go away." That was the third time in Naruto's life that he had cried, the second time in his life that he had given up hope and the first time in his life that he had begged to be alone.

_They will never quite cut through cause he's got a little piece of you…_

(It's a sad sad story)

"Why?" Sasuke growled at the two men standing in front of him.

"Sasuke you have to understand."

"Shut up Neji, I don't want this 'you have to understand' bullshit! You are my best friend, probably my only one and you know what this means for me!" Sasuke screamed at the Hyuga and the cloaked figure standing next to him.

"Sasuke."

"No you're nothing. You haven't gone through hell and back don't talk to me like you know my pain!" Sasuke was fuming, the legendary Uchiha sense of control had been cast aside as he glared at the pair.

"Having a demon inside of you is not pain? You do know that my life is a struggle just to survive."

"Yes Gaara I know." The red head took the hood off of his head and stared at the Uchiha.

"And you do know that I can never be normal because of this thing, not that I would want to be but still the option was never offered to me unlike some people."

Neji and Sasuke both bowed their heads remembering the childhoods that they both had, the one that Gaara never got to experience.

"I didn't fuck up your life Uchiha you did and just because some demonic shit happened to your markings doesn't mean that I caused them. Something bigger is at work here and you know it. We all do. That kid..."

"He is definitely not a kid, I was a kid when he destroyed ME!"

"Who the child I have locked up in _la terra del perso(2)_?"

Neji looked between the two men and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What? No I don't care what kind of twisted experiments you are trying to do with the kid from the audience."

Neji opened his eyes wide and Gaara met the Uchiha's gaze dead on.

"So what IS this meeting about?" The red head demanded

"Where is HE?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't know who the fuck you are talking about Sasuke."

"You dam well know!"

"How, how do I know?" Gaara was losing it as was Sasuke.

"I can't say his name; I can't say it because he's the one who did this to me." Sasuke took of his black riding gloves and held out his blood stained glowing palms.

"The man who made me what I am today." Neji pursed his lips and looked downward; Gaara acknowledged the gesture and turned toward the raven.

"The man who took my life away from me, who trapped me in this." He pointed to his body.

"Without a soul."

"I know you Sasuke, even though you hate mortality you wouldn't give up your soul for nothing." The Uchiha grimaced.

"What did you get in return?" Gaara's gaze was destroying the walls Sasuke had mentally assembled.

"Power." Neji's voice quivered from the darkness, both heads snapped toward the brunette.

"He got unquestionable power, just like you always wanted eh Sasuke."

(cliff hanger whaddup)

**Wow so I can't thank everyone enough for voting on what to do with this chapter hopefully you all enjoyed it because it was a pain the ass to write. Sorry I did not write for a long long time, I've had a lot going on with school and sports. Also my spring break was spent in Italy so I thoroughly enjoyed that but it did cut into my personal time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I will be able to update sooner but I honestly forgot about the story, well not forgot more like I was uninspired to write I felt like I had lost touch with the plot and the characters but it's not fair to the readers for the author to give up on a story, which I haven't!So I will continue on with the chapters and comment if you enjoy the story; I love to hear feedback.  
**

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the story and for future knowledge I might be visiting Peru in May to see my family, I'm not from there but my mother is, so the next month maybe hectic we'll see. **

-Noctillionine13

(1) The lyrics to Sleep and Dream by Battle of Mice and Men (I love this song! But it's not mine so I take no credit, all the phrases with the … at the end and italicized belong to Battle of Mice and Men)

(2) The land of the lost


	6. Chapter 6 Souls and Sinners

**Again with the long winded intros! I guess I should update sooner because I hate apologizing for my absence… this chapter was tricky for me to write because I hadn't really planned farther into the story but this is all recreational so… yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

(Well this is awkward)

The man sighed as his eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. Watching the scene unravel before him he felt the authoritative control he once held slip from his grasp.

"What to do, what to do?"

Hunched over the man rubbed his aching back and glanced down into the water once more, touching the shimmering surface and creating ripples in the frozen image.

"Sasuke…"

He swatted angrily at the bowl and watched as it smashed against the dark wall; the precious liquid that once held the image of the enraged ringmaster now glibly flowed down the side of the wall and pooled onto the floor.

A boy appeared at the entrance of the room and silently opened the door.

"Sir I heard a noise. Are you okay?"

The man nodded and turned towards the boy's stoic face staring with his red eyes, eyes of crimson and eyes of death.

"Yes leave me."

"But sir you are bleeding." The boy held out his hand and pointed to the man's face.

The man reached up and touched his cheek feeling the blood warm his finger tips and trickle down the side of his hand. The man got up and walked towards the shattered bowl; he picked up an intact semi circular piece of the destroyed pottery and stared at the water still clinging to the inside of the plaster. Blood dripped from the man's face and distorted the remaining water turning it a murky red.

"Sir" The boy questioned once more.

"Leave me be." The man grunted in response, the boy nodded and closed the door vanquishing the only light left I the small room.

(I eat cookie ( O )

"Thank you Thank you!" Kiba ran out of the ring whopping and hollering every step.

"Oh man did you see that show! Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Kiba slapped Shikamaru on the back causing the boy's eyes to bulge as he repeated coughed from the force dealt to his back.

"Quality entertainment right here!" Kiba pointed to himself proudly.

"More like a cheap night right there." Sasuke entered into the room and grinned.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you're off your period Uchiha."

"My period?" Sasuke questioned the boy as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Kiba guys can't have…"

"Ah what a great gathering of youth! Shall we all stop to admire each other's vigor before taking our final bow?"

"You can admire Sasuke's vigor after I get him ready for the finale." Temari sauntered over to the brunette and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

Sasuke sighed as a sign of defeat and left the tent with the blonde woman. The duo walked towards the makeup and costume trailer while Kiba left the makeshift tent and went to tend to his tired animals. Shikamaru had left as soon as Lee entered the room mumbling the word troublesome to himself as he exited the tent.

Lee stood in the center of the room fist still pumped in the air with a disheartened look on his face. "Am I the only one excited about the completion of our grand performance?"

Lee looked around and saw a dot of red hair walk past the opening in the tent.

"GAARA! Come celebrate our youth with me!" Gaara took a step backwards and spotted the bushy browed boy furiously sprinting towards him shouting words of nonsense.

"Uh oh."

()

Temari opened the door and Sasuke walked into the trailer. He always hated the makeup room something about the piles of powders, creams, body paint, along with the myriad of brushes seemed to drain him of any remain masculinity he had left after Temari and her crew had already stolen most of his virility by viscously sewing Sasuke into whatever bedazzled number they had come up with for the show that night.

"Temari my face looks fine. I don't know why you insist on drowning my pores in powder every time I come here."

"First off your lovely pale skin would get washed out in our amazing lights without my expertise, can't have you looking like a ghost my dear" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Temari's fingers grasped his chin. 

"and secondly you and Gaara get the least amount of makeup so quit complaining."

Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the wall while swatting away Temari's hand.

"I'm still not letting you touch my face and I can complain all I want."

"I don't need to touch your face retard." She reached out and grabbed Sasuke's folded appendages. "It's your palms that I need to deal with."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he clenched his fists, regaining his lost composure he reverted back to his stoic face setting his onyx eyes on the blonde.

"How did you know?"

"I would say news travels fast but I just know how to weasel information from my baby brother." She slyly grinned.

"Damm Gaara sure is a blabber mouth for a guy who doesn't talk."

"Well his boyfriend filled in all of the gaps he left so blame the both of them."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes mentally promising to kill both Neji and Gaara once released from the confines of his outlandish prison.

Temari walked up to the pouting brunette and took his hands running her fingertips over the markings causing Sasuke to inhale at the burning sensation.

"Do they hurt?"

"Obviously" He gritted between his teeth.

"Sorry" She flipped his hand over and examined the rest of his arm.

"I was too young to remember my markings, to remember the pain that they may have caused me or to notice any of the side effects they may have delivered."

"Do you hate him?"

Sasuke looked into the blonde's disheartened eyes.

"My father?" She questioned as Sasuke nodded.

"No, he was a scumbag from the start lying, stealing, cheating and abusing my mother experimenting on his own children was just the icing on the cake but in order to hate him I would have to acknowledge him as a person, which I don't, because no human could do what he did." Her eyes glazed over as she gazed onto the past that she once called her life.

"Would you take it all back? Would you become human yourself, do you wish you didn't have the power that he granted you, after all it was his experimenting that made you into what you are."

Temari looked down at her feet thinking for a moment; Sasuke could tell by the furrow in her brow that she had often thought of this topic like most their makeshift "family" did in their spare time. Their twisted existential was why not who am I? He took her silence as an answer and dropped his hands away from her touch, she'd never understand.

"No" Sasuke's head snapped to stare into the blonde's eyes.

"I wouldn't because I don't know any different whatever this-she pointed to her body- is it made me who I am today, it brought me and my brothers closer and it ended the life of an animal. No I wouldn't give up my abilities to be some weak sniveling abused girl" Sasuke nodded.

Temari pointed her finger at the brunettes face scowling."But don't lump me into your category Sasuke."

He glared at the blonde, mentally accusing himself allowing his motive to be seen so clearly but of course Sasuke wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing through his rouse.

"I'm not you Sasuke and not because I didn't have a choice…"

"No it's because you don't lack a soul." Sasuke turned away from the girl and started walking towards the door.

"You made your choice as we did ours."

"I choose untold power over a meaningless existence!"

"And I choose rejection and death over my father!"

"You're father was a terrible man!"

"And was your life so terrible that you had to throw it away?"

Sasuke snapped his jaw shut and huffed.

"You know nothing about life because you never had one." He gritted out of his clenched teeth.

Temari knocked over the chair in her path and marched right up to Sasuske staring him in the face.

"I may have never had a life but I know how to live. If you're going to let your past screw with your future then get the fuck out because everyone here came for a fresh start."

Sasuke smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"There are no fresh starts just like your shadow your past always stays with you giving away your every thought and showing the world your deepest secrets; can you guess what your shadow shows?"

"Just cover your hands with your gloves for the show and leave." She pointed towards the door defiantly.

"Good" Sasuke felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins. "Because it looks like the Moulin Rouge threw up in here." (2)

Sasuke walked out the door grinning as Temari slunk into the adjacent chair with a thud. Maybe she was wrong to bring someone as unstable as Gaara here, maybe she was wrong to endanger her family, maybe she was just wrong.

To Sasuke none of Temari's words mattered in the end he had won. The look on Temari's face when he had dug up her past was enough to send the boy on a euphoric trip, some called Sasuke a sadist other's a narcissistic bastard but none of those words could describe Sasuke Uchiha once the proud heir to the massive Uchiha fortune and now the proud owner of Temari's self esteem. Sasuke enjoyed security, he had the money, he had the looks, he had the charm and he acquired the power who gives a rat's ass about something as fickle as a soul. Hey if the devil could get people to sell their souls to him surely the Uchiha could do that and more, to Sasuke that was the name of the game, its simple math really if you win everything then you never lose anything. That was the sole promise the boy had made to himself 10 years ago, a personal promise that he would never lose control. (3)

(Oh I had an epiphany)

Naruto was walking throughout the darkness with a strange eagerness oddly enough his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and with his newfound "night vision" he felt comfortable walking through the abyss.

_THUMP_ or so he had thought.

"What in the world?" Naruto looked up from the ground and held his aching head. What is there to hit in a place where there is nothing. Naruto slowly placed his palms on the ground and used his fingertips to feel out his surroundings.

"Come on, come on" _BANG._

"Ow" Naruto had hit his head once more on the offending surface.

"Stupid fing hard ass box…"

_Clink clink. _Naruto froze.

"Hello?" Naruto opened his eyes as wide as they would go and cautiously stood up from his current position on the ground.

_Clink clank. _

Slowly he looked into the gleaming surface in front of him.

"It's a mirror." They whispered as he touched the solid surface with awestruck wonderment.

_CLANK. _

Naruto focused his gaze on the center of the mirror, there in the middle of reflection stood a boy or at least Naruto hoped it was a boy but there was something about this kid that made Naruto shiver like an evil aura sucking everything into the child.

"That's….that's…"

"_you" _The boy in the mirror looked up and stared Naruto in the face.

"_or should I say me" _The boy grinned a crooked smile that made Naruto's stomach turn and caused him back away from the horrendous creature.

"No I'm right here." Naruto pointed to the ground while grabbing his clothes mentally reassuring himself of his existence.

"_Yes and you're also here." _The boy, no the thing- Naruto refused to accept that the person talking to him was himself- growled out at Naruto.

"What are you?" Naruto quivered.

The boy looked into Naruto's frightful eyes and moved forward the chains on his wrists and ankles dragging noisily across the floor.

"_I am you and you are me." _The boy's eyes were red with black slits in the center and he grinned once more at Naruto's gasp.

"No, no you're not me. I'm not."

"_You're not what? Angry at the people who took away your parents, how about the people that put you in this place, this is not a place where good people go Naruto, in fact this is not a place for people at all." _The boy slammed his palms on the glass cracking the hardened surface and scarring Naruto into believing that the glass wouldn't hold.

"_Look at yourself, you sniveling coward if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive." _

"That's not true! I am fully capable of taking care of myself!"

"_oh really, a newborn left stranded by his worthless parents." _The boy smirked once more highlighting his dangerous canines.

"My parents didn't desert me; they died in a fire!" Naruto was crying now tears streaming from his face as his voice became more horse from crying out.

"_Your parents died because I wished it_!" Those blood red eyes widen with a sick and twisted amusement consuming any shred of humanity within the creature's eyes.

"What?"

"_You're parents are gone because I needed them to be, how else would you ever foster enough hate to let me survive? You're loneliness and despair are the reasons I live: we're the same person Naruto." _

"I couldn't have killed them." Naruto shook his head scattering tears on the ground.

"I loved my parents! I wouldn't have the heart to do that to them." Naruto looked at the devil through his water eyes.

"_Fortunately for the both of us I have no heart." _The silence was unbearable as Naruto's façade broke down and he began to sob.

He felt a chill run all over his body as a pressure squeezed his limbs closer together. Naruto frantically twisted and turned hoping to remove the annoyance that was slowly carrying him away from the mirror.

"Wait, no stop! Let me go!" Naruto tried to worm his way out of the torturous grasp but to no avail, the mirror was dimming along with his vision of the chained up boy.

"No Please you can't be me!" Wide sapphire eyes met the boys blood red orbs.

The boy casted his eyes downward and hung his head in defeat as the last of Naruto's body fell farther into reality and out of the strange dwelling of the chained up boy.

"Ouch" He rubbed his sore backside while covering his eyes from the blinding light shinning downward on his face. With his vision slowly returning Naruto saw three figures in front of him, two which had already lost his trust. Naruto's eyes widened and he shouted.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto scooted away from the pupiless sword swallower and the creepy magician looming over him. Neither of the two flinched upon Naruto's sudden outburst.

"I swear if you pull that shit on me again I'll!"

"My my it seems like this one is going to be some trouble." The third figure sighed.

"Shut your trap! Um, um…"

"Kakashi" The man smiled as he held out his hand. Naruto scowled at the limb and folded his arms over his chest pouting like a defiant child.

"Not in the mood for introductions I see, well then let Neji" The man turned toward the shirtless performer "and Gaara" he glanced over to the angered magician. "Show you to where you'll be staying"

"Staying?" Naruto looked up at the odd man. He'd seen him before, somewhere…but ever since visiting the chained up boy he couldn't tell what was reality and what were hallucinations. He severely hoped that everything up to this point was a dream, clenching his fists Naruto remembered the markings from early but in his mind he dare not look towards his palms. Whether it was the fear of knowing that everything that had been happening was real or the fear of knowing that his mind could possibly come up with something this twisted sent shivers down Naruto's spine causing the boy to dig his fingernails into the exposed flesh of his arm.

"Well of course, you're now part of the Greatest Show on Earth." Kakashi smiled once more, though the only way one could tell he was smiling was due to the fact that his one visible eye was closed shut and turned downward like a crescent moon.

Naruto finally registered what Kakashi was saying and stood up abruptly.

"Seriously I don't ever remember…"

The brown haired man whispered in Kakashi's ear, who nodded in response. The red head and the brunette moved closer to Naruto who attempted to back up but in his disoriented state he fell onto the floor. The pair grabbed Naruto by the arms and hauled him upward, forcing the blonde to clumsily walk on his legs.

"Hey what are you!"

"I hope you enjoy the finale!" Kakashi smiled once more as Naruto screamed.

(Intensity)

_He watched as the door way closed and the blonde was carried out of the la terra del perso. _

_The boy sighed as the echoing of his chains reminded him of his permanent solitude. Glancing around the abyss he shook his head and chuckled to himself. _

"_Fortunately for him you still have your soul." _

_(Fin) _

**Just Kidding! Wow how horrible would I be if I actually made that the ending but don't worry because chapter 7 will be up ASAP I actually have a majority of it written so editing it will be the biggest part which for me it always is. I'm going to New York next week for a personal visit and I will be writing when I go but not posting so, I'm sorry it's out of my control. Well I did book the flight so there's that but still I haven't forgotten or given up on this story and since it is summer I will be updating more often so you have that to look forward too! **


	7. Chapter 7 Sparks will fly

**Hey girls and boys! Sorry it's been so long but I life has been crazy and to be truthful I hadn't sat myself down at a computer and just let the words come to me. I can never plan out where I want my stories to go and in trying to do so I messed this story up big time. I had this whole chapter written out but I didn't like it so I scrapped the whole thing and what you see is the finished product of a long night of sitting in my living room with my computer on my lap and a soda in my hand. I hope you enjoy it :) **

**(we last left our heroes!)**

Sasuke stormed out of Temari's trailer more furious than ever, but why the girl did nothing wrong and Sasuke snapped at her so viciously, maybe it was just one of his days.

"HELP RAPE!"

"We're not raping you."

"I DON'T CARE! HELP!" Sasuke cringed at the loud voice emanating from the tent in front of him.

_What in the world?_

"Why do we get stuck babysitting?"

"Kakashi gave us an order and we have to follow it."

"HEY STILL HERE!"

The group walked past an opening in the tent and Sasuke saw what all the commotion was about, Neji and Gaara were dragging a loud obnoxious blonde across the ground towards Temari's trailer.

"Sasuke" Neji looked at the brunette.

"What?" He replied.

"Open the door this headache has to get into a costume before he can go onstage." Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto struggled in his grasp.

"HEADACHE! Why I outta…"

"You OUGHT TO shut up." Sasuke sneered as he opened the trailer door.

"Who the heck are you to, Hey I know you!" Naruto's eyes widened as he jabbed a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke quixotically stared at the boy till he yelled.

"Yeah you're the ringmaestro!" Naruto beamed proudly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as Neji and Gaara stared at the boy in disbelief.

Gaining his composer Sasuke replied "You mean the ringmaster."

"Yeah yeah that thing but you did great onstage. I mean you all did but something about you." Naruto pointed towards Sasuke. "Really made the show pop!"

"Glad to hear it." Sasuke rolled his eyes, not only was he attracting fan girls but now his following included fan boys as well.

Sasuke walked past the trio and down the short steps of the trailer.

"But no matter how good you are at your job you still called me a dobe earlier."

Sasuke stopped walking once that word was uttered out of the blonde's mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and stopped to remind himself where he had seen the boy before, it was blonde hair that did him in that mop of sunshine was radiating with energy.

_Shouldn't I have recognized him sooner? That hair, I've never seen such blonde hair before. _

"Hm I guess I did, I had a good reason too." Sasuke turned towards the blonde.

"And seeing as you're still in that audacious orange outfit I still have reason to say it, dobe." Sasuke smirked, something about watching the kid tense up gave him some sort of twisted pleasure, in a way it was kind of cute.

"Why are you taking an imbecile like that to the trailer? Don't tell me he's part of our show now?" Sasuke looked at Neji and Gaara.

"Kakashi asked us to." Sasuke cursed himself.

_That man doesn't know the kind of shit he gets us stuck with and it's my job to see how this idiot fits into our final performance, great. _

"You two go set up for the finale I'll talk to the dobe."

"STILL HERE!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke cringed.

_With a voice like that how could I forget?_

"What did Kakashi say for him to do?" Sasuke ignored the screaming blonde and focused on his friends.

"He didn't, just that you would know something to do with the blonde." Gaara stuck his hands into his pants pockets.

"He also gave us this." Neji walked up to Sasuke and handed him an orange book.

"He said it was for inspiration or something."

Sasuke grabbed the small book and looked at the cover.

_Icha Icha Paradise…Why is Kakashi giving me his porno book? _

Sasuke thumbed the pages wondering why he was standing outside holding a piece of incriminating evidence like Kakashi's book. Sasuke looked at the inside cover only to see Kakahi's handwriting quickly scrawled on the back of it.

"_Sasuke hopefully that cute blonde can finally get the stick out of your ass I highlighted some useful pages in case you don't know what do because of your inexperience, don't worry we've all been there but I saw the way you were eying this kid and I thought hey about time you got laid! Think of it as an early birthday present, good luck! _- _Love Kakashi" _

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he slowly counted backwards from ten trying to calm himself down, he was an Uchiha after all regardless of all the odd events that had been occurring.

"Hey Teme! Still here or did you forget that times awasting!" Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey whatcha got there? Oh my!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Sasuke screamed and tried to cover up the book but he was so shocked that it just ended with him fumbling over himself, very un-Uchicha like.

"Is everyone here perverts? First that creepy guy with the mask and now you!"

"I am not a pervert."

"I swear are you all just going to rape me and lock me up in some cage; I'm going to be sold as a sex slave but I'm too young and handsome to be sold to some old creepy guy who calls me Naru-chan!" Naruto was waving his arms around frantically trying to grasp the whole situation.

"We're not going to sell you." Sasuke said in the most monotone voice he could muster.

"AH this whole circus is just a cover up! We're all going to be sold I just know it, WHY ME! Whatever did I do to deserve such a horrid downfall?" Naruto collapsed to the ground holding his hands up towards the sky while screaming.

Sasuke had reached his limit; no he was past his limit, he had been past his limit for a very long time now. Kakashi's stupidity he could take but playing baby-sitter to a loud mouthed blonde who was screaming and running around like a two year old was far beyond his self control.

Sauke grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to his own.

"I will say this once and I will say it clearly, do you understand?"

Naruto's eyes got really big and he nodded slowly.

_Hmm his eyes are really blue. _

"You don't have to worry about being sold into slavery here. The only traumatic experience you will have today will be from me if you don't shut up. I don't know what Kakashi wants you to do but as far as I know you are NOT a part of MY circus nor will you ever be. I'm sure you don't posses any skills or talents other than having the ability to piss me off in 3 seconds or less. Now you will be taken back to your seat, you will sit there and mind your own business you'll watch the finale of MY show and you will leave and go on YOUR merry way. Got it!"

Sasuke's was livid his eyes were shinning with malicious intent and he was fisting Naruto's shirt so hard his hands were beginning to bleed.

"Dobe are you listening to me!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto who seemed to be in his own world.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's face and squinted his eyes.

"Are you naturally that pale and why does your skin look so soft?" Naruto reached up to Sasuke's face and touched his cheek.

Sasuke's body tensed as an electric current shot from Naruto's hand throughout the raven's face. His whole body felt like it was on fire but the warmth was definitely coming from the spot where Naruto's fingers were running over Sasuke's cheek, for a second Sasuke felt whole like he wasn't the monster that he had deemed himself as and for a moment of that small second Sasuke was happy.

Naruto jerked his hand away and grabbed it with his other hand.

"What the shit did you do?" Naruto was staring at his hand with a look of pure pain on his face.

When Naruto removed his hand any warmth Sasuke felt was gone and a tidal wave of pain flooded the raven. All his past thoughts and memories of regret, every moment where the Uchiha doubted himself and any instance where he questioned his sanity attacked the man and paralyzed him. People always say your life flashes before your eyes before you die that is the only reason the Uchiha was afraid to die, not the actual death itself but the moment before where you see your entire life laid on a silver platter for you to examine because for Sasuke that was his worst fear reliving his half life one more time.

"No" Sasuke whispered as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Neji and Gaara ran towards Sasuke as he was falling screaming his name hoping to wake up the Uchiha while Naruto examined his now bleeding hand crying over the pain that had shot through his body in waves when he touched Sasuke's face.

(three hours later)

Sasuke awoke with a grunt and rolled onto his side grasping at his stomach thinking he was about to empty its contents onto the floor but when his body jerked forward and he opened his mouth nothing came out of him.

"Ugh" Sasuke rolled onto his back and exhaled. His body was flushed and he was coated in a thin layer of sweat. The raven propped himself up on the bed breathing hard at the difficulty his body was giving him while he tried to do such a simple task.

"You really did a number on yourself out there."

Sasuke snapped his head towards the voice only to see Kakashi lounging in a small chair, legs crossed while he flipped through the pages of his book.

"I didn't expect it to be so rough the first time though."

"I didn't have sex with the imbecile." Sasuke groaned as his stomach contracted within him once more.

"I knew you wouldn't but you can't blame a guy for trying to make you happy."

"Happy? You think I need to be happy?"

"It couldn't hurt. Now look towards me I need to see something."

Sasuke grudgingly glanced towards the man who held his face in place by gripping onto his jaw. Kakashi looked directly into Sasuke's eyes examining each of them.

"Hmm"

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and returned to reading his book.

"What is it? Kakashi!" Sasuke grabbed his stomach once more as his body was racked with searing pain.

"I wouldn't move too much your body is still very unstable. We had to use sedatives to keep you from seizing when Neji and Gaara brought you here."

"Neji and Gaara, what happened?" Kakashi closed his book and placed it on the table beside Sasuke's bed.

"I thought you could tell me. Neji said there was some falling out between you and Naruto that ended up with you grabbing his collar and threatening the kid."

"I didn't threaten him…I just wanted him to shut up. But that's all that happened besides the fact that he touched me." Sasuke unconsciously placed his hand right over the spot where Naruto had placed his and curled his fingers over his cheek.

"He touched you?"

"Not like that you pervert." Kakashi held up his hands.

"Sorry, but where did he touch you?"

"My cheek, he said something about my skin being soft and then he touched me but I don't remember much about it."

"Really?"

"Why what happened?" Sasuke tried to grasp his fleeting memories but they seemed to escape him every time he got close to them.

"Nothing Naruto said the same thing but he came in here with his right hand covered in blood. It looked like he had been cut very deep. I didn't dig further into it because I figured you had injured him and the blonde was to embarrassed too admit it but now I'm not so sure." Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"Stupid dobe to proud to admit I bested him." Sasuke shook his head.

_Did I even hit him? I don't remember at all but…_

"He was so warm." Sasuke whispered as he lowered his hand from his face.

"What?"

Sasuke whipped his face toward Kakashi "Nothing…nothing at all." He quickly replied, a little too quickly. Kakashi shrugged and got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the door of trailer.

"You know there's something special about him and whether you admit it I have a feeling Naruto will find a way into your heart without you even knowing it." Kakashi turned toward Sasuke and smiled.

"We just have to find your heart first."

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as Kakashi left the trailer.

(Meanwhile…boy this sounds like a bad tv show)

"Hey Naruto can you give me a hand here?" The boy looked up at the dog lover who was trying to lift a rather heavy cage all by himself.

"Sure man." Naruto went over to the opposite end and helped Kiba move the cage out towards the trucks.

"Do you even use this thing man?"

"Only when I have to I don't like putting the animals in cages but sometimes it's necessary."

"Like how that tiger bit Kakashi earlier?"

Kiba dropped his side of the cage which made Naruto gasp and squat down to compensate for the sudden weight shift.

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw Kakashi early at grandma Tsunade's office…*gasp* He had crutches and Tsunade said a tiger bit him. *struggle* I just figured man I'm not saying you're a bad animal tamer. *gasp again* Come on please pick up the cage!"

Kiba shook his head and jumped down to the side lifting the cage with ease once more.

"Sorry man you okay?"

"Yeah just not expecting you to drop your entire side is all." The two walked the cage to the back of the trucks where they placed it on the ground in front of a truck with a picture of animals leaping all around while Kiba stood in the middle grinning.

"Modest man aren't you?"

"What can I say when you got it, you got it." Kiba brushed some imaginary lint of his shoulder and raised his eyebrow trying to look cool.

The two awkwardly walked back to the tent both still uneasy about the situation that had just happened.

"Look man I'm sorry. I speak before I think and sometimes I skip the thinking part entirely. It was uncalled for but I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure your tiger is awesome."

"Nah man its cool. I just didn't expect you to know about it is all and yeah she's a great tiger I'll let you meet her sometime."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto grinned. He was relieved that Kiba didn't hate his guts like he anticipated he would. Naruto was never very good at sensing sore subjects so usually his mouth got him in more trouble that it did good.

The two entered the tent only to see Kakashi walking through the other side.

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" Kiba waved towards the man as he sat down on a loaded crate.

"Naruto, Sasuke is awake you should go visit him."

"Really?" The blonde looked up towards the man while twisting off the cap of a water bottle.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the man only to see his sole eye crinkle into a half moon shape.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear you're okay."

"I didn't think the teme has ever been delighted before in his life." Naruto muttered under his breath as he walked towards the tent's exit and headed towards the trailer.

Naruto glanced around the circus it was full of life even though midnight was quickly rolling around the corner. All the people were packing up because the circus needed to move by tomorrow, they had a schedule to keep up with.

_I guess I should make it last. It's not every day you get to screw around at a circus and meet all of the cast and crew. I just wish it wouldn't end like this. _

Naruto was downtrodden as he came up to the health trailer, knowing that Sasuke was on the other side of those thin walls scared the man. Not so much the presence of the raven but rather the power he had, Sasuke could rip everything away from Naruto with just one word, no.

Kakashi had offered Naruto a job after he helped out with the finale, with Sasuke out cold Neji was told to sub in for the Uchiha. That means that Naruto ran all around the circus making sure everyone knew exactly what they needed to do so that the finale would end perfectly and it did like always. Apparently Sasuke was a perfectionist and the finale was his baby the circus had never had a "bad" performance all thanks to the meticulous nature of the brooding raven. While Naruto watched the ending he couldn't help but smile, this is where he needed to be standing behind the scenes watching in awe as someone as shy as Hinata could soar through the air or someone as volatile as Kiba could hold his composure and his animals long enough to build up the perfect tension. Naruto loved that feeling and never wanted it to end, when Kakashi offered him a job Naruto was nearly beside himself and when he saw the final ending moments when the ring master thanked the audience Naruto couldn't help but imagine how much better the ending would be if Sasuke was the one thanking the crowd instead of Neji. Both were great performers but Sasuke had a presence on stage that could draw in anyone, whether it was his devilish eyes or that troublesome smirk there was something about the teme that made you want to be liked by him. Unfortunately he didn't carry this personality out of the ring though for the few moments Naruto saw him at the beginning of the show he instantly knew that Sasuke was someone he wanted to befriend and maybe through that friendship Naruto would find that the true Sasuke was the one that stepped into the ring every night smirking playfully at an audience who hung on his every word and not the brooding, moody character that Naruto had been introduced to.

Naruto walked the steps up to the door and sighed grabbing onto the handle he shook his head and whispered. "Here goes everything."

( :o )

**I hope you guys liked the chapter like I stated before I had actually typed out a grande finale with lights and where Naruto somehow messes it up but that didn't fit the story as well. Sorry if you wanted a big show but that's not really the point of this story, it's the show behind the show, if you get what I'm saying. **

**Again sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm not a professional and I don't have a beta. I'll try to update soon but for now I need to work on my other story "The Difference Between Right and Wrong" because I haven't looked at it in awhile. Until next time **


End file.
